Teenage Years Suck
by UnwrittenLoveDreams
Summary: Teenage Years Suck, I bet we can all agree. But when your mom is a crazy person, your dad is an alcoholic, your sister is obsessed with boys, and your not aloud to date, what will you to through just to save the one gut you truly care about? Rated T.


**Prologue**

My name is Barbie Bella Amber Dawe and my name is Amber Hope Barbie Dawe and this is our life. We are identical twin sisters who are extremely close and we are sixteen years old. We also have a cousin the same age as us, her name is Isabella-Hope Amber Barbie Johnson. We know weird name. Unfortunately we have a little brother who is such a dweeb he is such a tattletale he tells mom everything. His name is Daniel Charlie Joe Dawe and he is four years old. This brings us to our parent's well there is dad. His name is Charlie James Alexander Dawe and he is 34 years old. My mother is Eleanor Elizabeth Rachel Dawe and she is 32 years old. My mother makes our live miserable she scares away everyone because she is literally psycho so we have no friends so we are best friends with each other. This also means we can't get any guys to date us. The only way we would be able to have a guy is if we let mom pick him out which is a big no, no. We can't do anything that normal teen's do, which sucks. But our dad lets us get our own way when mom isn't home which is great. Oh yeah we live in Ontario. Isabella-Hope on the other hand, or Bella for short, has a dad (our uncle) and his name is Joe, he is a really mean guy but you'll see why later on. She also has a brother named Zeke and he is 21.

But our story isn't really about us, it's about two boy's that are the son's of our mother's best friend, her best friend that we call Aunt Lilly. So why are you still reading this, go ahead and read the first chapter.

-x-

My name is Jacob Edward Emmett Cullen (Jake for short) and my name is Emmett Tomas Jake Cullen. We are identical twin brothers who are really close and we are seventeen years old. We have a four year old sister who loves to make our parents really happy and is a suck up. That means if we mess up she tells on us. Her name is Mia Rose Cullen however no matter how annoying she is she is way cute. Our dad is David Jasper Rob Cullen who is 34 years old. Our mother is Elizabeth Victoria Judith Cullen who happens to be 32 years old. Well we are in grade 10 and yes we failed but that is only because we move from place to place every like four months which sucks. We swear we have been to almost everywhere you can possible think of all the big places. That means we don't have any friends besides each other pretty pathetic we know. Also if you can believe this we have never went out with a girl before which shouldn't surprise you considering how much we move. We currently live in Phoenix but that could change any day now.

So go read the next chapter and see what a wild ride were all in for.

**AN:** Hey guys. This one is co-written with my best friend TheTotallyAwesomeOne. (Hollie!) I wrote most of this but Hollie helped. Our inspiration came from when we play with Barbie dolls, because we have no social life at all… It's quite sad. But it's not like oh 'lets go to the mall' you would play with when you were 5, this is strictly 14A, haha. Anyway, Each chapter will be in a different POV for four chapters then it will start with the first person, I am writing Barbie POV and Emmett POV and Hollie is writing Amber POV and Jake POV. Also do you like the name Isabella-Hope, haha Hollie loves it. So please review. Positive or negitive.

**Site summery:** Teenage Years Suck, I bet we can all agree. But when your mom is a crazy person, your dad is an alcoholic, your sister is obsessed with boys, and your not aloud to date, what will you to through just to save the one guy you truly care about? Rated T. Not a Twilight story.

_Also if the names confuse you:_

**Barbie Bella Amber Dawe:** One of the main characters, Amber's Twin.  
**Amber Hope Barbie Dawe:** One of the main characters, Barbie's twin.  
**Isabella-Hope Amber Barbie Johnson:** Barbie and Amber's cousin  
**Daniel Charlie Joe Dawe: **Little brother to Barbie and Amber.  
**Charlie James Alexander Dawe: **Father to Daniel, Amber, and Barbie, husband to Eleanor.  
**Eleanor Elizabeth Rachel Dawe:** Mother to Barbie, Amber, and Daniel, wife to Charlie.  
**Joe:** Uncle to Amber, Barbie, Daniel. Father to Isabella-Hope and Zeke.  
**Zeke: **Brother to Isabella-Hope, Son to Joe, Cousin to Barbie, Daniel, and Amber.

-X-

**Jacob Edward Emmett Cullen: **One of the main characters, Emmett's Twin. Jake for short.  
**Emmett Tomas Jake Cullen: **One of the main characters, Jacob's twin.  
**Mia Rose Cullen: **Jake and Emmett's sister.  
**David Jasper Rob Cullen: **Father of Jake, Emmett, and Mia.  
**Elizabeth Victoria Judith Cullen:** Mother of Jake, Emmett, and Mia.

_Please Review, the first chapter will be up soon._

~Anna and Hollie~


End file.
